


More Wacky Aliens

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-28
Updated: 2007-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does this sort of thing happen a lot?" Vala asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Wacky Aliens

"Does this sort of thing happen a lot?" Vala asked, looking at each of her (resigned) teammates in turn. Even Cam didn't look surprised, although he kinda looked...anticipatory.

She looked away, quickly.

"I guess so," she said.

Teal'c said, "We have not been in such a situation since you joined the team, Vala Mal Doran."

"But we had three the year before," Sam said tiredly.

Cam grinned. "Daniel was tired of taking the brunt."

Jack, who had finagled his way off-world for the second time in as many months, glowered. Cam stopped smiling.

Daniel sighed. "Well, at least it's only a kiss."

Sam muttered, "More like making out."

It did seem as if they were going to be requested to emulate the citizens of the planet, who kissed...vigorously...before taking their leave of each other. They were watching the conversation (which they couldn't understand, not speaking English), and they looked increasingly annoyed.

Vala kept an eye one them. "Uh, guys, we better...do this fast. I don't think they're very happy about us mucking about with their traditions."

Cam said, "Right then. Whose turn is it?"

Sam brightened for the first time since the native announced their displeasure that they would leave without a traditional kiss.

"Oh, I think Vala should go, seeing as she's never done this before."

Vala glared, but Sam was undeterred.

Vala looked at Daniel, who looked panicked. "Oh, no. I've done more than enough of these."

Teal'c--well, he somehow managed to convey his displeasure at the thought without changing his expression. Vala moved on to Cam, who looked more agreeable, when Daniel suddenly sat up.

"It's Jack's turn."

Everyone whipped their heads in Daniel's direction.

"What?" Daniel asked innocently.

Jack's eyebrows traveled up his forehead. "What do you mean, it's my turn?"

Carter said thoughtfully, "Actually, sir, Daniel's right. The last time you were...involved...was on PG9-987, and that was more than a year <u>before</u> you were promoted to general."

Jack stared at her. "Carter, we're going to have to talk about this when we get home."

Just then, the villagers around them started muttering.

"Much as I hate to interrupt this fascinating discussion," Vala said quickly, "I think we better get--"

Sensing the urgency of the situation, Jack grabbed Vala by the arms and kissed her. Initially surprised by his speed if not his intent, Vala froze. But if there was one thing Vala did well, it was improvise. She held onto her P-90 with her left hand and slid the other around the general's neck. Startled in turn, he stumbled a bit but recovered nicely, pulling the former thief even closer.

Vala had time to think about how he really wasn't a bad kisser at all before there were suddenly tongues involved and she had somehow managed to hand off her P-90 to Teal'c--a good thing, because she was no longer in control of her balance.

Okay. That wasn't what she'd been expecting. But then, General O'Neill had always seemed a bit...

She made an involuntary noise as she felt herself being dipped beyond any last remnant of control.

...rash.

Then, just as suddenly, she was upright, flushed, and Jack looked almost as surprised as she was. The natives were smiling approvingly. The team was...a little shocked.

Jack coughed. "Right, then. Carter, dial us home."

Carter obeyed automatically. Daniel muttered, "Ok, that was weird."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. As the rest of the team went through the wormhole, Vala finally recovered. "So...how far is Washington D.C., anyway?"


End file.
